Livin' with Animals Joke Story
by BloodyHigurashi
Summary: Amber's in for a shock when she discovers that her neighbors in her new town are animals, and she's the only human living there! Hilatiry ensues as she meets her new neighbors and does various things for them and Tom Nook. Let's wish Amber luck!


I've been seeing nothing but rain for the past hour. Sitting in a cramped taxi, with it's crazy frog driver...It's driving me nuts. He enjoys blabbering about his life and other random things that I don't care much about. I've been answering him like I care though. Might as well give him a good impression. What if I see him again? It's been silent between him and I for awhile now though, thankfully. I gazed out the window, listening to the rain as it pounded against the roof and windows of the taxi. I haven't seen rain in awhile. Will it have this bad of weather where I'm moving to?

"Dar har!" Kapp'n randomly exclaimed, taking me out of my trance, "Wait a moment yee wee snapping turtle! I never got yer name!" I looked at the cab driver and raised an eyebrow. He wants to know this, NOW? What if we were close to the town?

"It's Amber." I replied bluntly, shaking my head and rolling my eyes. Poor guy must have had too much to drink or something.

"So, yer fond o' the name Amber, are we?" He laughed. I gave him the weirdest look I have ever made in my entire life. He wasn't making ANY sense!

"Uhh..Yeah. It's cute." I said, shrugging. I didn't quite know what I should have said.

"Aye, it tis quite cute for a lass like ye!" He replied. I forced a smile on my face and nodded.

"Of course." I exclaimed, with a small giggle. Oh how I wanted to barf right now...

"Now..Where are ye' goin' lass? I don't quite remember the nae of yer town.."

"It's Knotville." I retorted. "You know where you're going right?"

"Ah, yes! Knotville!" He shouted, "Now I remember!" He let out a strange laugh before quickly turning back to his poker face. "So what made ye' choose an ol' place like Knotville?"

"I kind of wanted to go shopping there." I shrugged, "The shops there are nice...Right?"

"Yes! Yes! The shops 'er very nice!" Kapp'n nodded, "But..Do ye have enough to get settled into yer new home?"

"..." I fell silent, looking down at my feet. I didn't have much money on me as a matter of fact, and I hate that he asked me. I felt like a loser. "Kinda..."

"Oh my, lass! Dun worry about a ting!" Kapp'n smiled, "Ye don't hafta pay the cab fair, and I'm sure ye'll be fine on yer own.." He looked at me for a moment before looking ahead of himself. "Ah! The rain be lettin' up! I can see ahead of meself!" I sighed in relief. It's about time I got out of this cab!

He pulled up near what appeared to be a museum. Why was he parking there? Shouldn't he take me to the Town hall? Sighing, I got out of the car and waved to Kapp'n; before closing the taxi door. He drove away quite quickly, as if he wanted to get out of town as quick as possible.

"Weirdo." I muttered, turning around to look at the museum. Shrugging, I opened the door and walked inside. I let out a gasp of shock and fright at the sight in front of me as I walked in. There was...a Pelican at the front desk. A PELICAN! Those things were supposed to be in the wild! Not running a museum!

"Welcome to the post office!" It smiled, "My name is Pelly! What can I do for you?"

"Uhh..Hi." I said nervously, regaining my composure, "My name is Amber. I'm new here...and I came by cab." A look of shock appeared on Pelly's face as she looked at me.

"Oh, yes!" She exclaimed, "You must be the newcomer! Please, come over here!" She gestured towards me, "Let me show you where the houses are located!" Pulling out a map, she circled four houses with a black sharpie.

"So..These are the free houses?" I asked, studying the map. She nodded and handed it to me.

"Each house as a different style of decorating, so be sure to choose the one that's your favorite!" Pelly smiled, "Because you'll be stuck with it for as long as you live here! And I'll get the paperwork started for Tom Nook." She quickly shoo'd me out of the Town Hall, and I began my search for a house.

Looking at each of the different houses, I came across one that was close to a store called, "Nooks Cranny." I snickered at the name, it obviously being some sort of pun. The store however, looked a bit..."Ghetto" and small. Whoever owned the shop obviously wasn't that rich. I felt somewhat sorry for them. Shrugging, I took my mind off the subject. I shouldn't feel sorry for them anyways, since I'm in the same predicament.

Walking into the house that stood before me, I took a look at it's interior. A small smile lifted my expression, as I nodded. It was a nice place, and it definitely matched my style. Stepping out of the house, I was stopped by someone calling my name.

"Amber!" A raccoon shouted, "There you are!" He stopped to catch his breath, "How did you like the house?" I looked at the raccoon before looking back at the house. It was the only nice one here, so I shrugged.

"It's okay, I guess." I responded bluntly, "Nothing special like my old house though."

"Ah, yes, yes..." He nodded, "That's understandable. After all, it was just built recently, and it will take some time to get used to." He looked at the house before looking back at me. "Oh, my name is Tom Nook by the way. I am the one who built this house." My eyes widened in shock.

"Are you serious?" I questioned. He nodded, and it seemed as if he was grinning.

"Yes. I built it myself. Now, let's move on to more important matters. The land, labor, and time it took to make this house totals up to about 20,000 bells." Tom Nook said, "Do you have enough money to pay off the loan?"

"Of course NOT!" I retorted, "You've got to be kidding! I just moved here and you're already making me pay? Nice welcome.."

"Amber, please. If you don't have the money, you can be more upfront about it. Hmm..How about you work part time at my shop to work off some of the loan?" A big grin appeared on his face, "You need some working experience anyways, am I right?"

"No thanks!" I snapped, "I don't want to work just yet. I'd like to relax."

"No, no..You must do it." Tom Nook nodded, "It'll be better once you get things out of the way yes? Please introduce yourself to the neighbors before stopping by my shop! BUT, don't take all day!" He waved to me before runnning off in the direction of his shop. I sighed in frustration, not liking the situation at all. Some crazy raccoon was forcing me to work for him...That's just messed up.

Glancing in the direction that Tom Nook had ran off, I shrugged and took out my map. I didn't want to get in trouble, so I decided to go and introduce myself. It would be a nice thing to do anyways. Looking at the house closest to me, I circled it with a red sharpie. Rocco was the first stop on my list. Folding up the map and putting it away in my back pocket of my dress, I turned and started walking to Rocco's house. I wondered in the back of my mind what kind of animal Rocco was...Or if he was even human.


End file.
